Sonic Boom: Leonardo
by Roktoof
Summary: Leonardo the Hedgehog returns to the Sonic Team after surviving a public assassination in Station Square. With new Assassin gear in hand and a tree-house Leonardo calls home, can he really fit in to the Team once again? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So by the way, it's summer, but I'll make the stories right now, and yes, it should be interesting. But don't say bad reviews or I'll report it to the FanFiction authorities (it's not a joke).**

* * *

Leonardo, who's outfit differed in Sonic Boom, walks around in the city, eating a Hamburger. He released his beeper. It said "Break times over, now work." which forced Leonardo to finish his hamburger then stepped out of the cafeteria, armed with the MultiBlade.

Sonic however notices Leonardo climbing the building through the rooftops and yelled out "Hey! Leo!" but Leonardo ignores him and continues running and jumping through the buildings until he reaches the town hall, observing another of Dr. Eggman's badniks attacking the town. The town was completely defenseless, as it had no resistance against an entire army of badniks.

Leonardo, though, used stun batons to disable the badniks without destroying them. He stunned one flying at him, another badnik made a charge at him, but Leonardo left a EMP charge on top of the badnik, then detonates the charge, disabling the badnik. Two attacked him, but Leonardo threw his stun batons at their eyes, causing them to fall down, then pulls the batons out of their eyes.

Amy called out to the rest of her friends "Look guys. Leonardo's joining us to the fight." and held out the last of the badniks himself.

Eggman yelled out "Damn it! Pull back! Pull back!" then the rest of the badniks retreated to his lair away. The people cheered as the heroes saved the day again, but Leonardo disappears before they can celebrate.

Leonardo ran through the rooftops all the way, such as zip-lining, jumping through obstacles, sliding down pipes and ends it with the Leap of Faith to the sea.

3 hours ago...

After cleaning the broken parts of the badniks, the Team then had a talk while Sticks went home to rest due to heavy injuries. They talked about Leonardo's joining the fight and how he disappeared.

Leonardo, climbs up to his tree-house up that was located up above the top of the tree nearby Sonic and Tails' house. The tree-house was fairly decorated, as the living room had a wide British couch, a wide-screen TV hanged on the wall, two chairs across the couch and a Chinese metal table placed at the center. He sat down on the couch, exhausted since Leonardo's tree-house has no bedroom. Looking at the ceiling for 2 minutes, Leonardo then stood up and climbed to his observatory, which had a giant telescope and three maps of the the town, Eggman's fortress and the island that Sonic and his friends lived in, which was close to his house.

Knuckles called "Hey, you guys, look, a tree-house."

Tails carried Sonic to the tree-house and landed at the entrance. Sonic walked around inside until he was tackled in the floor by Leonardo.

"Oooofff! OW!" Sonic reacted while being tackled.

"What the? Sonic? Tails?" Leonardo exclaimed calmly.

"Hey Leo." Tails greeted. Leonardo pulls Sonic up, which the blue hedgehog ended up sweeping off the dust in his chest and spoke out "You really had to stop that."

"Sure, unless Amy down there thought I kidnapped you."

5 hours later at night...

Sonic and his friends were asleep. It was a boring day for them since Eggman was on sabbatical from his evil work.

Somehow later...

Sticks wakes up and gets up from her bed. She walks to Sonic and Tails' house around without going inside. Later, Sticks climbs up to a tree only to spot a tree-house, then swings through the inside, which alerted Leonardo while he was asleep. Sticks wanders around around the tree-house, whistling at impression and moves to the observatory. Until...

Leonardo knocks out Sticks with a wooden mace. He identifies her body and goes back to sleep.

The next morning...

Amy and Knuckles went inside Sonic and Tails' house, joining Sonic and Tails while they were eating breakfast. Leonardo walks inside the house and Amy greeted "Morning Leo. You want breakfast?"

Leonardo answers "No, thank you. I just ate two sandwiches." then notices the entire silence. Then he spoke "What's the silent treatment about? Eggman's not attacking? The Lightning Bolts Society still crying like babies? Come on!"

Tails said "Sorry. Things are a bit odd lately. Everything did seem to be normal and I haven't seen Sticks come in."

"Well that's because she's sleeping on my couch."

Sonic asked "What?"

"Sticks came in to my house as a trespasser. I had to KO her and place her to my couch. Come, she's still sleeping."

Everybody finished their breakfast and followed Leonardo to his tree-house.

At the tree-house, everybody sees Sticks sleeping at Leonardo's left sofa. They were not able to wake her up, until Leonardo yells "Boo!" at her ear, which causes her to jump up at the ceiling, shaking like a non-mobian cat.

Sonic said "Morning Sticks. Now get down there now." which Sticks reluctantly does and said "Hey, who is this red blur? He's not like any of us."

Amy said "Now, now, Sticks, this is Leonardo."

Leonardo said "She really needs to be like us."

Sticks butts in "Oh no! He's a killer! Stop him or he's gonna kill us!" then screams wildly, which causes Amy to shake Sticks until she calms down.

Afternoon...

Leonardo walks in the cafeteria eating Philly cheese-steak. Sonic, who was spraying perfume on his neck, meets up with Leonardo "Hey Leo."

"Hey Sonic. Big date with Amy tonight?"

"Oh yeah. First, the boat ride, then the walk on the beach, and dinner on my house. Nothing else."

"Well I like to see you enjoying yourself. Don't you think the tie seemed to be enough?"

"What? No. Not at all. I'll also wear a tux. Don't tell Amy, okay?"

"Fine. You owe Amy that, because that's her homemade perfume."

Sonic turns the bottle of perfume and read "Homemade perfume, blueberry flagrance, made by Amy Rose." and thinks " _He's right. I did owe Amy this._ " then leaves without saying goodbye, letting Leonardo finish his steak.

Tonight...

Leonardo sleeps on his couch, exhausted, thinking " _I should order pancakes tomorrow._ "

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Leonardo belongs to me.**

 **Sonic,Amy,Tails,Knuckles and Sticks belong to Sega.**


	2. About Me

Description about character...

Name: Leonardo di Reznov da Firenze

Age: 20

Voice Actor: Neil Patrick Harris

Species: Mobian Hedgehog.

Skills: Master Assassin training, expertise at espionage, stealth, weaponry, criminology, parkour, marksmanship, and military training from a retired US Drill Sargent. Also has piloting skills and is a master pirate. As well as acrobatics and athleticism. Knowledge of observation and astrology.

Fighting Style: Spesnaz Systema and Commando Sambo.

Alignment: Neutral

Fur/Hair Color: Red and Black

Skin Color: Scarlet

Eye Color: Black

Style: Pirate (during sea) and Civil Assassin.

Likes: Eating, sailing and enjoys making jokes. Also practices parkour training and tricking Knuckles.

Dislikes: Enemies, Templars and dictators.

Attire: Black coat with black t-shirt with a skull logo print, leather fingerless gloves with camo pants with dual belts, both with skull belt buckles. and black spiked boots.

Weakness: None.

Fear: None.

Favorite food: Philly Cheesesteak and Cheeseburger.

Friends: The Sonic Team.

Backstory: Leonardo was a young boy whose was a top senior in Station Square High until when he was 16, his grandfather and family were killed in a car crash-turned public assassination carried out by the Templars, leaving Leonardo the remaining survivor. He joined the Assassin Brotherhood at 18 and killed the Templar agents who killed his family. When he was 19, he was promoted to Mentor, being the youngest to claim the title, after beating Altair's record of being the youngest to claim the title of Master Assassin. He moved out to the island Sonic and his friends lived in and joined them after helping them defeating Eggman's attack. He resides in his own home-made treehouse beside Sonic and Tails' house, operating as also an armory and observatory.

Weapons:

MultiBlade- variety of Hidden Blades (Trident Blade, Pivot Blade, Hookblade, Grapple Blade and the Phantom Blade weld at the left hand)

Dual Desert Eagle

Silver-edged Katana

Sharpened Machete

US Army Tomahawk

Sharpened venom-tipped Throwing Daggers

Hidden Footblade (in Leonardo's boots)

EMP Grenades

Mercury-tipped push knifes.

Hidden Gun placed at the right hand.


End file.
